Welcome to Crazy Town
by taesdurag
Summary: While on a run, Michonne, Aaron, and Daryl comes across a peculiar sight. It's not everyday you see someone playing footsies with walkers. Except for Lizzie Samuels that is. But, that's a story for another time.


**So, as you can see, I let my imagination run wild. Proceed with caution, don't say I didn't warn you - Welcome to crazy town.**

Chapter 1: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE, Maybe?

He's delusional.

Was the first thing that came to mind as Michonne sat across from the guy that she, Daryl, and Aaron brought back from a run. The guy himself thought it would be fun to set off an fire alarm in a nearby clothing store. Even though he almost got torn apart by 'Dead people that needs a little guidance', he found appeal in the rotting walkers falling over themselves to get to his leg that was hanging off of a roof of the truck that he perched himself on. Well, they got him out of the predicament he put himself in and Daryl proceeded to reprimand the man- child that sat on the cement eating pork rinds that were still surprisingly fresh, then blindfolded him and proceeded to take him to the ASZ.

"Hey, did I tell you that I am a witch that could easily escape from this..prison. I'll just humor you though." And, he was getting on Michonne's everlasting nerves while he sat repeatedly rattling the bag of pork rinds. He had this funny little smirk on his face as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shutup." Michonne said. She did not want to put up with this child that was in a grown man's body. But, she said she would while Team Family talked about what to do with the seemingly strong man - and she says this because he's survived this long. It's surprising. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the bag rattling once again.

"Give me the damn bag," she walked towards him and snatched the pork rinds while he pouted and squashed his face between the confines of the prison.

"Heeeey, give that back. I'm hungry," she threw away the remaining pork rinds in a trash bin nearby then proceeded to stare him down. He stared back of course, with the unbearable smirk. Michonne scowled.

"Don't make that face, it looks like you ate something bitter." His smirk got even larger.

This Asshole.

"Where'd you come from, and how did you get here?" she asked, interrogating him. He was uncomfortably close to their community, not that the walls were that hidden, they were hidden from plain sight just enough for it to be unnoticeable. He sat there for a moment.

"I thought I told you. I come from a prison world, basically my own hell to relive memories of what I did, my father locked me in there by the way, because I kinda slaughtered half of my family. Didn't succeed in doing all. But, then someone else helped me escape from my prison world - which I thought were my own, but wasn't - I got help from someone actually, a fellow witch, that was my key to getting out and I kind of left her there or whatever. But, she got out while I was out and she still held a grudge against me and I got left behind. AGAIN," He chuckled " It was funny really, I started getting these emotions after I merged with my brother and stole his powers which mellowed me out or whatever and apologized to her- she didn't forgive me - I then got left in the 1903 prison world with heretics, they're vampires, and when I got back to 2015 I killed my twin sister at her wedding, battled someone and got killed. I died, along with the Gemini Coven since I was their leader and so the prison world's disappeared. I don't really know why I'm here though, maybe you could help me?"

Michonne just stared at him with her mouth agape, she was going to humor him.

"Oh, I- um, how could I help?" Michonne asked amused, though she was a bit surprised, the story seemed put together. As if he'd been saying it a thousand times over.

He looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "You could start by getting me out of here. And maybe giving me a quick-" It was shut down quickly of course.

"Hell no. Get comfortable, you'll be in here for some time."

He pouted.

* * *

"So, how we han'le this?" asked Dary. Him and Aaron stopped by Rick's house to relay the news while Michonne kept an eye on the crazy ass prisoner. The family was gathered in Rick's living room while Jessie went around passing out glasses of lemonade. Bitter fucking lemonade. They politely declined and she hurriedly scurried so she could come back to join them and sat next to Rick.

"Um, maybe he's nice. Pretty sure you don't recruit for no reason, why bring him if you know he's a threat?" Jessie interrupted. Sasha shot her the stink eye which she purposefully ignored and focused her attention on Daryl.

"That's the point, we don't know if he's a threat and we know we can't take any chances. He was too close to our home. And we don't know if he has some type of mental illness, it's a miracle he survived this long," Aaron interjected from Daryl's side on the couch.

"Well, I think that was a right call you guys did. And what do you mean he has some type of mental illness? He couldn't have survived this long if he is possibly ill." asked Glenn. He was gently massaging Maggie's back while she intently listened to the conversation.

"Well," started Aaron, "He actually set off a fire alarm alerting all the walkers within range of the clothing store we followed him to, and then sat on the roof of a car - a truck - and hung one of his legs laughing as they tried to tear it off. I was actually scared for his life. It's not everyday you see someone putting their lives on the line for no purpose whatsoever." Rick had his focus solely on him as he listened with rapt attention.

"I find it rather fascinating, do either of you know if he noticed you following him?" asked Eugene.

"Nah, we was careful." said Daryl, his focus on Rick. He looked mildly conflicted.

"An' where is he now?" Rick asked.

"Chonne's keepin' an eye on em'. Probly' interrogatin' him."

"We need to figure out if he's stayin' or visitin'. We don't take chances anymore," Rick looked them all in the eye to get his point across and they each nodded. Except Jessie. She looked as if she wanted to say something but did knew not to open her mouth after being on the receiving end of 'The look'. "I'll be there to check in an' see whether or not he'll be leavin'. Daryl an' Aaron, go and check in on Michonne to see if she's as much information as you can out of the prisoner"

Daryl nodded and left.

"Glenn, Abe, and Sasha, I need ya'll on guard duty just in case somethan' goes wrong. If somethan' happens, send someone to alert me. I'll be in with Michonne, Daryl, and Aaron interrogating the prisoner after I check on Carl and Judith." He then turns to Maggie who looks him dead in the eye.

"Maggie, you could go with Glenn if you want?" And she breathed a sigh of relief and gives him a grateful smile.

"Alright, thanks Rick." Maggie says as she, Glenn, Sasha, and Abe heads to the door along with Eugene and Rosita, who were given the choice of guard duty or interrogation.

"Rick, what do I do?" Jessie questions, now that they are alone.

Rick sighs and stands up, grabbing his gun belt off of the table next to the loveseat, turns around looking Jessie in the eye.

"Imma need you to stay here an' watch Judith. Carl is probably somewhere around here with Enid, just gonna go and check up on em'." He says without looking up while slipping on his boots. Jessie looks at him with uncertainty, but doesn't say anything and sighs angrily when he leaves out of the door.

* * *

Michonne and him has a staring contest. Kind of like a pissing match to see who's more intimidating. None of them wants to look away first and he notices something about her eyes, as goes the saying 'The eyes are the windows to the soul', you could see a number of things in a person's eyes. She's healing, making progress too. He's hardened, evil even. But, he now has an emotional capability and capacity for empathy. Moreso, he's less evil.

Michonne thought she'd play to get him to shut the hell up. She didn't see no malice in playing the staring contest, and it ought to pass the time.

He smirks.

"Are your eyes burning?" He asks.

"Not even, though I can see yours are watering. Just give up." replies Michonne

"Mm- nope. You're squinting."

"So are you."

He leans forward and stares even harder, though his eyes trail lower.

"You are a sight for sore eyes."

She looks at him with murder in her eyes, "Be lucky I'm doing this with you. Now, shut the hell up."

The continue on with their match, but then she notices something. It's her turn to smirk.

"You blinked."

"No, I didn't. You're seeing things."

"You did, therefore I win." Michonne closes her eyes and rubs them with the heel of her hands and yawns.

"You're sleepy already? It's only," he looks at his wristwatch, "2:13." He then frowns and looks at her, annoyed.

"How long are ya gonna keep me in here like some caged animal?" He looks her in the eye, and it kind of startles her what she sees in the stormy gray pools.

Anger? Well, that's a first.

"Until we figure out whether you're a threat or not," He was really pushing it. "What's your name?"

He doesn't say anything, just smirks. Something that makes him look evil. Michonne narrows her eyes at him, eyeing him with scrutiny. His mischievous smile widens.

"Well, if you must know," He pauses for dramatic effect, "I'm Kai. Kai Parker."

* * *

 **TBC?**

 **P.S. - This was something I wrote one sleepless night, I needed the motivation. Don't worry, Jessie won't be around for long.**


End file.
